


In The Dawn

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: "I found you in the dawn.  A golden mist covered the flowing field outside my family cottage and there you were, among the wild flowers, waiting for the sun."  Draco-centric Romantic Magic-AU [DracoxHarry]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

** Prologue **

I found you in the dawn. A golden mist covered the flowing field outside my family cottage and there you were, among the wild flowers, waiting for the sun.

I never knew the beauty of a summer's morn until you turned to look at me with those peridot eyes, glemming in the soft light.

I considered calling out to you, to know your name, to hear you voice, to be acknowledge by you, but I feared to break that magical moment with sound.

The first rays burst over the field and you turned your back to me. My heart broke with that simple gesture but I refused to let my despair overcome me. I walked barefoot in the wet grass, feeling the coolness between my toes even as the rising sun heated my face. I stopped just a few feet away from you, waiting for you as you had just waited for the sun.

"Hello, young master Malfoy. Did you come to watch the birth of a new day as well?"

His voice was soft and melodious. He did not turn away but I knew I at last had his attention.

"I feel," I found myself saying, "that I am witness to a new life..."

You then turned around completely, the sun shining around you as if you were a fallen angel, and when you smiled I knew at once that's exactly what you were.

"Congratulations then, young master Malfoy, and welcome to your new life."

_tbc in: Of My Father..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

Hiya,   
And welcome to my debut Harry Potter fic. Not much to say right now, aside from enjoy my newest baby!  
-rix


End file.
